Pour toi
by junon2
Summary: asuca fic. Cadeau pour ma Nanachan, fin perso de Destiny La fin que tous les asuca fan auraient aimé je crois Attention lemon mais je préviens
1. Chapter 1

**Pour toi**

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

Paring : Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yula Attha

Genre : romance/(drame pour le début)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ;)) euh Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : ma vision personnelle de la fin de Destiny.

Avertissement : ben comme je n'ai pas vu Destiny il peut y avoir des erreurs, Mea Culpa à l'avance. C'est un one-shoot, un peu long je sais '

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

POV Cagalli Yula Attha

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright dessus) : « _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Pour ma très chère Swacool (nbana-chan) chérie

Je cherche une beta readeuse, avis aux amateurs et fan d'asuca

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**Pour toi (parti1)**

« La mer est calme, très calme. Elle commence à prendre des couleurs chaudes et orangées. Les vagues viennent doucement mourir à mes pieds, silencieuses et lentes. Le soleil descend à l'horizon et le ciel prend une teinte rosée magnifique. Le panorama est magnifique et romantique.

Mais je suis seule au bord de la mer.

Pour une fois je porte une robe ! Elle est de couleur vert clair, cintrée et tombant fluidement au dessus de mes genoux. Mais tu n'es pas là pour le voir, pour observer ce que je désirais tant que seul toi vois !

Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues blanches. Je ne les retiens pas car je sais que je suis seule ! Plus que je ne l'ai imaginé à la fin de la guerre. Lacus a obtenu le poste de Présidente des Plants et Kira la suivit. Et puis ce fut toi ! Tu es parti sans explication, disant que ta place était là-bas ! J'ai pensé jusqu'à ton départ que c'était juste passager, que tu reviendrais…. Mais le jour de ton départ j'ai compris. En arrivant à l'aéroport, je t'ai vu avec elle, Meyrin, pendue à ton bras et souriante. J'ai compris qu'elle partait avec toi. Il y avait aussi Shinn et Lunamaria. Je t'ai vu tourner la tête vers elle et lui sourire. Un sourire qu'avant je croyais juste pour moi.

Et j'ai compris : tout était fini entre nous et tu partais avec elle. C'est elle que tu aimes !

J'ai fait demi-tour sans que tu me vois, les larmes cascadant sur mes joues et brouillant ma vue alors que je sortais du bâtiment. J'ai couru jusqu'à la plage et je me suis effondrée.

C'était il y a deux ans.

Ça me parait si proche. Pendant deux ans, j'ai tout assumé seule, sans l'appui de personne, puisque tu n'étais plus là et que mon frère non plus. J'ai souffert de ton absence, de ta trahison. Et j'ai pleuré, oui j'ai pleuré mais toujours la nuit, quand j'étais seule dans le noir, quand personne ne pouvait plus me voir. J'ai travaillé sans arrêt jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à tomber malade. J'ai refusé que Kisaka prévienne Kira et Lacus, même si je suis restée presque un mois dans mon lit !

Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est ma douleur !

Dans les moments les plus sombres, j'essaie de me rappeler nos beaux souvenirs, nos moments passés ensembles…. Tout ce qui pourrait me rendre le sourire. Mais invariablement cette image s'impose : toi et Meyrin ensemble et souriant.

Dépressive.

C'est le terme que mon médecin a utilisé pour décrire mon état il y a un an. Terme tenu secret, pour ne pas affoler mes citoyens, pour ne pas ouvrir une porte à mes opposants. Seul Kisaka sait et il a toujours caché parfaitement ma « maladie ». Je vais mieux, enfin je crois. Puisque penser à toi me tue, j'ai décidé de me raccrocher au travail. Au moins, quand mon esprit est occupé, je ne pense plus à nous, à toi.

Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux en larmes, incapable de calmer mes sanglots. C'est derniers temps, je rechute un peu, parce que la date de notre rencontre approche et que ça me fait mal de penser que notre relation est morte !

Comment en est-on arrivé là, Asuran ? Comment, alors qu'on s'était juré de se protéger mutuellement, a-t-on pu se séparer ? Quand ai-je eu tort ? Quand je t'ai laissé partir pour les Plants ? Quand j'ai accepté d'épouser Yunna ? Quand on s'est disputé sur l'île ? Quand j'ai été incapable de t'imposer, de me battre contre elle ?

Je me plie en deux sous la douleur. J'ai tout perdu par lâcheté ou peut-être ….

Tu es peut-être parti avec elle parce que tu l'aimes, parce que elle a du temps à te consacrer, elle, parce que tout est plus simple avec elle, parce qu'elle n'est pas une chef d'Etat, parce qu'elle est une Coordinatrice…

Je croise mes bras sur mon ventre. J'ai mal, je souffre, je suis entrain de mourir de douleur …..

« Une princesse doit être heureuse, c'est inhumain de la faire pleurer ! »

Je sursaute et me retourne. De magnifiques yeux émeraudes me fixent tendrement. Est-ce vraiment toi ? J'ouvre la bouche et reste comme ça, pitoyable chose agenouillée sur le sol. Tu dois me trouver horrible et te demander ce qu'est devenue la combattante et la tête brûlée que tu as rencontré sur cette petite île, dans le Pacifique….

Tu approches lentement, comme si tu hésitais ou avais peur que je disparaisse subitement.

« Asuran… » J'ai murmuré très bas.

« Oui, c'est moi…… Et non tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là ! » Tu réponds d'une voix douce. Tu es en face de moi. Je me contente de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête lentement, niant le fait que mon rêve le plus cher se soit enfin réalisé.

Je sens quelque chose de chaud caresser ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et constate que tu es à genoux en face de moi, que tu me fixe gentiment et amoureusement. J'ai mal, est-ce juste une illusion ou la vérité ? Ta main chasse mes larmes, et remonte jusqu'à ma tempe, puis mes cheveux avec lesquels tu joues un peu.

J'ouvre de nouveau la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. J'ai tant de choses à dire, tant de souffrance à extérioriser, tant de reproches à te faire, tant de …. Je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure et me recule un peu de toi, quittant le contact chaud et doux de ta peau contre la mienne.

Comment peux-tu me toucher comme ça ? Comment peux-tu être doux et tendre avec moi alors que tu l'aimes, elle ? Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel avec moi pour jouer comme ça tout en sachant que je souffre ?

« Cagalli…. » Tu murmures à nouveau, étonné de mon geste de recul. Il faut que je parle, que je te dise quelque chose. Tu tends à nouveau la main vers ma joue. Je recule brusquement et me relève.

« Ne me touches pas ! » j'ai crié. Involontairement.

Tu me lances un regard blessé. Tu te relèves et essaye de m'approcher. Sans réfléchir au fait que l'eau est juste là, derrière moi, je recule. Plus tu avances plus je recule. Mes yeux doivent te dire toute ma douleur, toute ma peine.

Tu t'arrêtes quand tu constate que l'eau m'arrive aux genoux.

« Cagalli… s'il te plaît…. » Tu tends une main vers moi. Tu espères que je vais la prendre et me laisser enlacer, je le sais. Je te connais bien Asuran !

« Pourquoi ? » j'ai murmuré, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne te laisse pas le temps de répondre et je me lance dans mes reproches. Ma voix augmentant à chaque mot.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seule ici ? Tu avais promis de veiller sur moi, tu te rappelles, tu avais promis de revenir. C'est pour ça que tu m'as offert cette bague, non ? Mais tu as préféré les Plants, tu l'as préféré elle… Tu m'as laissé seule pendant deux ans, sans jamais donner un signe de vie ! Jamais tu n'as pris de mes nouvelles ou donner des tiennes pas mêmes par Kira ! Pendant deux longues années j'ai vécu dans le noir. J'ai souffert de ton absence, de ta trahison au point d'être malade. J'ai voulu mourir pour mettre fin à ma souffrance. J'ai tout supporté seule : les injures, les coups durs, le désespoir, … Tout ! J'ai passé des nuits entières à pleurer, à t'appeler parce que j'étais en manque de toi ! J'ai souffert Asuran ! Et toi tu reviens aujourd'hui, sans prévenir après deux ans de silence complet ! Et tu me touches comme tu la touches ! …. Tu espérais quoi ? Que je tombe dans tes bras ? Que je me laisse faire, jusqu'à ton prochain départ ! ….»

Ma voix se brise soudainement et je sens mon corps trembler et les larmes de nouveau couler. Tu reste là, sans bouger, sans parler…. Juste avec un regard triste et blessé. Tu ne te défends même pas !

Et puis sans prévenir, mon corps m'abandonne. Les privations alimentaires, le manque de repos et toutes les souffrances que je lui fais endurer se font sentir comme la dernière fois. Mes jambes m'abandonnent et je me laisse tomber. Je ferme les yeux.

Je les rouvre étonnée. Tu m'as rattrapé et tu me soulèves dans tes bras pour me porter sur le sable sec. Tu me dépose doucement par terre tout en me gardant serrée contre toi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, que tu appartiens à une autre ; mais je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de savourer ta chaleur, ton contact. Je me sens bien, je me sens protégée, là dans tes bras je me sens complète.

« Cagalli ? » Tu as susurré doucement.

« Je t'aime Asuran ! » je n'ai pu retenir l'aveu de franchir mes lèvres pâles. Je sens le rouge monter à mes joues trop blanches. Je me détache de toi, te repoussant. Il faut que je m'éloigne où je vais encore souffrir. Mais tu me retiens et m'empêche de me relever. Je te lance un regard perdu, je cherche ce que je dois faire, comment me sortir de là.

Tu fais une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas ! Tu passes un bras autour de ma taille me serrant contre toi et ta main libre vient sous mon menton, me forçant à te regarder. Tu penches doucement la tête et embrasses mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Mais je n'ai pas la force de te repousser. Je finis par me laisser aller et passe mes bras autour de ton cou, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant unique.

Je mets fin au baiser essoufflée. J'essaie de m'éloigner de toi mais tu me forces à rester là, collée à toi. Tu enfouis ton nez dans mes cheveux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Princesse. » Tes lèvres se posent furtivement sur ma tempe.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée… je t'en prie laisse moi t'expliquer… » Tu quémandes mon attention. Fût un temps c'était moi qui te suppliais pour que tu ne t'intéresses qu'à moi. Mes yeux glissent au dessus de ton épaule et je constate que le soleil a presque disparu. Le ciel devient sombre et les étoiles commencent à être visibles.

« Je... ne sais pas Asuran… Je sais que je vais encore souffrir. » Je parle lentement et bas comme si je désirais que tu n'entendes pas mes propos.

« Laisse-moi une chance au moins ! » Ta voix est suppliante, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça : perdu et suppliant. Je me contente d'hocher la tête, car au fond j'ai trop besoin de savoir.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir, Cagalli, après la guerre, besoin de me retrouver et surtout de trouver ce qui me manquait le plus. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, mais j'étais seul et je le suis resté tout ce temps. Je sais que tu penses que Meyrin était avec moi, mais c'est faux. Je l'ai juste accompagné sur les Plants, puis je suis parti. J'ai souffert que tu ne viennes pas me parler, me dire au revoir quand j'ai quitté ORB, mais j'ai relativisé en me disant que tu devais avoir beaucoup de travail ! J'ai voyagé, sur les Plants et sur terre, cherchant l'endroit où je me sentirai bien et complet. Si Kira n'a pas donné de mes nouvelles, c'est parce que lui non plus ne savait pas où j'étais…»

Tu fais une pause et desserre ton étreinte pour me regarder.

« J'ai été stupide, je le sais. J'ai perdu deux ans à chercher ce que j'avais déjà… Et aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de perdre ce qui me fait vivre ! » Ton ton est solennel et sérieux. Tes yeux se sont assombris. Mon esprit embrumé ne comprend pas grand-chose à tes paroles. Tu sais quand je suis contre toi, plus rien ne compte. Le silence se prolonge.

«C'est quoi cette chose indispensable pour toi ? » je finis par demander brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous. Je te vois sourire.

« Idiote ! » C'est ta seule réponse et elle me fait mal ! J'essaie de nouveau de me libérer de ton étreinte. Tu te penches jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent.

« Toi ! » Tu déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser.

« C'est pour toi que je suis parti et c'est pour toi que je suis revenu ! J'ai parcouru le monde et ça m'a pris deux ans pour comprendre que la seule personne qui pouvait me compléter, je l'avais stupidement abandonné sur une île ! Seule et sans explication ! » Tu fais de nouveau une pause.

« J'avais si peur en arrivant à ORB qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ta vie que je n'ai pas osé aller te voir. Tu sais, ça fait deux semaines que je t'observe discrètement. Je t'épie, en fait. J'ai remarqué combien tu étais amaigrie et pâle et aussi l'inquiétude de Kisaka ! Je sais que c'est à cause de moi, je sais que c'est moi qui aie eu tort !... … Mais, Cagalli, je t'en prie pardonne-moi…. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver ce que je ressens pour toi, que je t'aime ! »

Tu te tais. J'ai peur de souffrir et j'ai peur que tu me mentes. Mais ça j'ai rêvé pendant deux ans que tu me le dises. Je relève la tête et te fixe dans les yeux. Je sais que ton regard ne peut pas mentir. Ce que j'y lis m'étonne : de la peur, du doute … mais surtout de l'amour !

« Je … Je … » aucun mot concret ne sort de ma bouche. Je m'en veux d'être incapable de décider, de dire ce que je ressens. Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées en place.

« J'ai compris et je te comprends ! » Tu me lâches et te relèves. Tu me dépasses et t'éloignes.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai fais tellement souffrir. J'espère juste que tu me pardonneras un jour ! » Tu t'éloignes de moi et je reste là assise par terre sans bouger à te regarder partir pour la seconde fois. Mais qu'est-ce que je veux, moi ? Je ferme les yeux, il faut que je trouve vite car je sais que j'ai peu de temps avant de t'avoir perdu définitivement. Je veux ta présence réconfortante, ta chaleur qui m'enveloppe, ton amour qui me rend forte et unique. Je te veux, toi ! Je veux pouvoir vivre mon amour avec toi au grand jour, pouvoir dire à tout le monde que l'on s'aime. Je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants, si jamais j'en ai !

Je me lève subitement et te cours après. Je t'attrape par le bras. Tu te retournes étonné.

« C'est toi qui est idiot, pas moi ! » J'ai pris mon air de gamine têtue. J'aurais le dernier mot cette fois !

« Cagalli, je … » Tu veux te défendre mais je ne t'en laisse pas le temps.

« Pendant deux ans, je n'ai attendu que ça, que tu reviennes ! Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi ! Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille ? » J'espère que tu n'as pas déjà pris ta décision finale. Tu me fixes simplement, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur tes lèvres.

« Ma Princesse. » Je me retrouve de nouveau dans tes bras et cette fois je te rends ton étreinte. Je me sens tellement bien et en sécurité comme ça.

« Épouse-moi… » Tu murmures à mon oreille. Je te lance un regard étonné : t'épouser ? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais imaginé, en fait j'en rêve. Je te regarde droit dans les yeux cherchant à comprendre pourquoi…

« Je veux que l'on ait des enfants, je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es ma femme ! » Je souris en écoutant tes raisons. Je sais que si j'accepte ce ne sera pas facile, ce sera même très dur d'imposer notre couple : un Coordinateur avec une Naturelle ! Mais je sais aussi qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je peux relever tous les défis.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas le regretter ? » Je veux être sûre que tu as bien réfléchis à ce qu'impliquait ta demande.

« Tu sais que ça fait presque quatre ans que j'y pense ! Alors je sais que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours… mais je ne désire rien de plus au monde que de t'avoir pour épouse. » Ta réponse réchauffe mon cœur.

« Oui, Asuran Zala ! »

Tu mets quelques temps à comprendre et puis tu m'enlace et m'embrasse amoureusement sur les lèvres. Ta joie fait plaisir à voir. C'est Kisaka qui va être étonné !

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. »

* * *

« Je grogne un peu, et me retourne dans le lit. Le soleil frôle ma figure et me réveille. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller parce que cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve magnifique ! Asuran était revenu et me disait qu'il m'aimait. Je me blottis un peu plus contre ma source de chaleur. Je suis bien et je n'ai pas envie de savoir d'où elle vient. Je sens une main caresser ma joue et éloigner quelques mèches de cheveux. Je soupire et entrouvre les yeux.

« Bonjour mon Ange » susurre une voix douce.

Je m'étire un peu et m'assied pour observer mon compagnon.

Tu me souris doucement. Je vois tes yeux glisser sur ma poitrine. Je comprends vite pourquoi ! Je suis nue et le drap à glisser le long de mon corps nacré. Je rougis et me recouvre un peu. Nue ?!? Hum, je sens mes joues encore plus brulées quand les souvenirs de la nuit passée reviennent à mon esprit. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir tes caresses et tes baisers sur tout mon corps, de sentir tes…. Hum, jamais nous n'avions été aussi intimes, même quand tu dormais avec moi pour me réconforter, on en est resté toujours à de chastes baisers.

Tu te relèves à ton tour et me lances un regard coquin.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? »

« Hum, euh je ….. Enfin tu vois, je …. » Je balbutie cherchant comment expliquer pourquoi je me cache derrière le drap. Je te vois sourire, amusé de mon hésitation. Tu m'enlaces et m'attires à toi pour m'embrasser. Tes mains glissent sous le drap et frôlent ma peau sensible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Asuran, il faut que j'aille prendre un douche… J'ai un conseil aujourd'hui. » Je finis par réussir à dire. Tu arrêtes et déposes ton menton contre ma tête.

« Hum de quoi vas-tu leur parler ? »

« Rapport du mois, c'est tout. » Je me penche pour récupérer mes sous vêtements et j'arrive à les remettre sans lâcher mon drap. Je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je quitte le lit, cherchant des yeux où est ma robe.

« Près de la porte…. Ta robe je veux dire, et tu vas où ? » Je lance un regard à la porte et constate que ma robe y est restée la vieille. Ta question me surprend, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

« Sous la douche ! » je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

« Très bonne idée. » je t'entends me répondre alors que je me glisse sous l'eau. Je ferme les yeux et laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps savourant la caresse éphémère. Je sens tes mains glisser autour de ma taille et ton corps se coller au mien. Ta tête se glisse dans mon cou et tes lèvres se posent sur ma tempe. Je sens le rouge de nouveau monter à mes joues.

« Asuran, … hum …. Qu'est-ce que tu …. Fais … là ? » J'arrive à balbutier.

« Je veux profiter un maximum de toi …. De ta présence …. On a déjà perdu tellement de temps ! » Ta réponse me fait sourire. Je referme les yeux et savoure le moment présent. Je ne pourrais plus être dans tes bras avant ce soir, alors autant en profiter ! »

* * *

« Je suis assise à ma place et j'écoute le rapport des émirs d'ORB. Enfin, j'écoute une phrase sur deux, car mes pensées sont emplies de toi. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de glisser vers la porte de mon bureau où tu m'attends. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin au sujet de notre mariage.

_Flashback_

_« Tu sais Cagalli, je peux comprendre les difficultés de notre mariage. C'est un beau rêve en fait. Tu es la représentante d'ORB et une Naturel et moi un Coordinateur et le fils d'un ancien président des Plants. Je sais que jamais nous nous marrions car jamais tu ne pourras imposer notre couple, même en te battant. Tu céderas comme la dernière fois. Mais je resterais près de toi, je le supporterais tant que tu n'auras pas d'autre homme que moi dans ta vie. »_

_Fin du flashback_

J'ai mal, je n'ai pas su répondre tantôt parce que tu avais raison au fond. Mais je ne veux pas encore te perdre, je ne veux plus devoir nous cacher. J'ai pris une décision tu sais, quelque en soit le prix, je serais ton épouse même si pour ça je dois abandonner ORB. J'ai trop besoin de toi !

Les émirs ont fini de discuter et se lèvent se préparant à quitter la salle du conseil. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite et mes mains devenir moites. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! J'essaie de calmer un peu mon stress et je me lance.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer et c'est très important ! » ma voix n'a presque pas tremblé. Ils s'arrêtent tous et se retournent vers moi, me fixant étonnés. Je me lève à mon tour et commence :

« J'ai décidé de me marier. Il est temps que je l'envisage et qu'ORB ait une descendance ! »

« Hum bien sûr, nous allons vous trouver un parti, peut-être que… » Commence un conseiller mais je le coupe tout de suite.

« J'ai déjà un fiancé ! Et vous le connaissez. » Involontairement je caresse la pierre de la bague que tu m'as rendu hier soir. Le silence le plus complet se fait dans la pièce, même Kisaka reste sans voix et me fixe. Je sais que je dois continuer.

« Asuran Zala, le fils de l'ancien président des Plants, Patrick Zala. » Je sais que le plus dur reste à venir les convaincre que ce mariage est une bonne idée. Kisaka change de couleur et semble enfin comprendre ce que signifie ton retour inattendu !

« Mais, Princesse, c'est un Coordinateur et en plus …. »

Soudain ma colère explose s'en prévenir, j'en ai assez de ces remarques racistes qui nous séparent invariablement !

« Et quoi, vous êtes contre les Coordinateurs ? Ne sommes-nous pas neutre ? Quel meilleur moyen d'afficher notre idéal de paix et de s'unir favorablement aux Plants ? Quel meilleur moyen de prouver que Coordinateur et Naturel peuvent vivre ensembles, sont les mêmes ? »

Les conseillers se regardent et un ose reprendre la parole : « Oui, mais Princesse c'est peut-être trop tôt. »

« Comment ça trop tôt ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour ORB, je me tue à la tâche pour imposer la paix et nos idéaux. Je me bas chaque jour, pour nous imposer. J'estime pouvoir vivre avec l'homme que j'aime et l'épouser ! Est-ce trop demander que de pouvoir avoir celui que j'aime et qui m'aime à mes côtés pour me soutenir ! »

Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux alors qu'un silence lourd s'installe dans la pièce. Personne ne bouge et ne parle pendant quelques minutes. J'ignore ce que tu vas penser de ça, mais je ne veux pas devoir t'annoncer que j'ai échoué.

« Bien, voulez-vous que l'on annonce vos fiançailles ? Nous pourrions envisager un bal pour les célébrer et penser à une date pour votre mariage. » C'est l'émir le plus vieux qui a prit la parole. Les autres se contentent d'hocher la tête. Je reste incrédule.

« Je comprends bien votre position Princesse, et je reconnais que l'on a mis beaucoup de poids sur vos épaules. Peut-être avez-vous raison de penser que ce mariage va changer les idées. En tout cas je pense que l'on peut essayer. Mais ça ne sera pas facile, en êtes-vous consciente ? » Continue-t-il calmement.

Je relève la tête : « Oui, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de vous l'annoncer ! »

« Bien dans ce cas, je vais faire l'annonce de votre futur mariage. Quand désirez-vous faire votre conférence de presse ? «

« Organisez-la avec ma secrétaire… » Je réponds de manière fonctionnelle.

« Ce serait bien que votre fiancé soit là ! » fais remarquer un autre émir.

J'hoche positivement de la tête et les regarde sortir de la pièce suivi de Kisaka. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Ce fût plus facile que prévu, mais le plus dur reste sûrement à faire. Je me relève et me dirige vers mon bureau où je sais que je vais te trouver. J'essaie d'imaginer ta tête quand je vais t'annoncer la nouvelle !

J'inspire et ouvre la porte. Tu es là assis à ma place et tu souris en me voyant. Tu viens à moi et m'enlace, puis tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Hum, oui … » je fais une pause « Asuran, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Ma voix est sérieuse. Tu recules étonné.

« Je t'écoute » je vois ton regard s'assombrir et j'imagine que tu penses que l'on va encore être séparé.

« J'ai annoncé notre mariage aux émirs d'ORB ! Ils vont prévenir la presse et organiser un bal pour nos fiançailles et puis …. »

« Tu as fais quoi ? » ta question me surprends. Depuis quand as-tu des problèmes auditifs ?

« J'ai dit au conseil que l'on va se marier, et j'ai obtenu gain de cause ! Je suis prête à tout pour toi, tu sais j'ai trop peur de te perdre encore une fois ! »

Tu restes sans voix pendant quelques temps. Puis sans prévenir tu m'enlace et me soulèves.

« Asuran, … heu …. Je n'ai plus pieds … là ! » Je rigole tout en parlant. Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi gai.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu arriverais à les convaincre ! » Tu me reposes et m'embrasse amoureusement. Je te rends ton baiser.

« Alors, quand se marie-t-on ? » me demandes-tu. Je souris à ton empressement. »

* * *

« Je m'observe dans le miroir. Je soupire, et essaye de me reconnaître dans la jeune femme qui m'observe et me détaille. Je souris doucement. Je porte une longue robe fuseau noire qui moule mes formes. Difficile de me prendre pour un garçon. Mais où est donc passé le garçon manqué que j'étais quand je t'ai rencontré ?

« Magnifique. » prononce une voix dans mon dos. Je sens deux mains se glisser sur ma taille et des lèvres se poser sur ma nuque. J'essaie de ne pas rire.

« Le plus dur, ça va être d'attendre ce soir…. J'ai de la chance de pouvoir passer toutes mes nuits avec toi… » Tu susurres à mes oreilles avant de les mordiller. Je rigole et me retourne dans tes bras pour poser ma tête contre ton torse. Je suis bien contre toi, et je me sens beaucoup moins stressée que tantôt.

Tu passes tes bras autour de moi et me colles à toi de manière possessive. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Tu étais parfois jaloux, mais jamais tu ne t'affichais possessif envers moi. Depuis ton retour il y a trois semaines et l'annonce officiel de nos fiançailles, tu te montres partout avec moi ; tu ne me quittes plus. Quand un homme pose sur moi un regard un peu trop insistant, tu glisses tes mains possessives sur moi et fusilles du regard l'intrus. Même si c'est étonnant de ma part, j'aime ta possessivité, ta manière de montrer que je suis celle que tu aimes.

« Si tu te sens prête, on devrait descendre. Tous les invités sont là… » Tu déclares tout en glissant une main apaisante sur mon dos pour me détendre.

« On peut y aller… » Je n'ai pas envie d'être privée de ta chaleur mais je sais que nous devons le faire. Etonnamment tous les hauts dirigeants invités ont accepté de venir. Kira et Lacus aussi, mêmes s'ils ont été étonnés de cette décision. Ils seront sûrement très heureux de te revoir. Tu t'éloignes de moi et me prives de ton contact rassurant. Tu me prends la main et nous quittons la pièce.

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, je fais une pause et inspire profondément. Tu tournes ton regard émeraude vers moi et m'observe un peu. Tu attends avant de parler : « tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? Cagalli, on peut encore tout annul… » J'ai posé un doigt sur tes lèvres pour t'empêcher de finir ta phrase.

« Jamais je ne regretterai d'être ta femme, quoiqu'il arrive ! Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, même si pour ça je dois renoncer à ORB…. C'est juste que, … je suis un peu stressée par le bal… tu sais bien que porter une robe me mets mal à l'aise ! »

Tu me souris avant de m'attirer à toi et d'embrasser ma tempe gauche. Quand tu t'éloignes de moi je surprends ton regard qui parcourt mon corps. Je sens mes joues rougir, alors que tu caches à peine ton envie et les idées qui te passent par la tête.

« Asuran, tu ne m'aides pas là ! »

« Hum, désolé mon Ange » tu me souris pour t'excuser et me reprends la main. Tu embrasses à nouveau ma tempe puis tu m'attires pour descendre dans la salle de bal. Je te suis rassurée par la chaleur de ta main qui enveloppe la mienne. Je sais que tout ira bien car tu es là mon Amour.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, nous sommes annoncés et nous entrons dans la salle de bal. Tout le monde tourne le regard vers nous. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'intérêt de toute une salle et je sers un peu plus ta main.

Kira et Lacus sont les premiers à s'approcher de nous alors que tu me tires un peu par la main pour me faire entrer dans la salle. Tu affiches ton sourire poli et calme. Comment fais-tu ? Moi je sens mes joues brûler et mon corps se tendre involontairement sous le stress. Kira te tend la main et tu lui sers avec un sourire affectueux. Avant de complimenter Lacus sur sa tenue. Je me contente de les saluer de la tête et de leur sourire timidement. J'apprécie le fait que tu sois le centre de l'attention car pour l'instant, ils veulent savoir où tu étais et pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de tes nouvelles.

Nous sommes bientôt rejoins par tes autres amis : Yzak et sa fiancée et Dearka. Ils se concentrent aussi sur toi et te posent pas mal de questions. Ils semblent heureux de te voir et c'est réciproque. Tu te lances dans l'histoire de ton voyage, façon courte. Je profite du fait que personne ne s'occupe de moi pour laisser mon regard parcourir la salle et identifier les invités. Je peux donc constater que tout le monde est là. Je continue de rêvasser en fixant les décorations de la salle. Kisaka a fait du bon travail, il faut le reconnaître !

« Alors comme ça, vous allez vous marier ? » questionne Dearka. Ce qui me force à reporter mon attention sur la discussion. Comment répondre à ça ?

« Oui, probablement en automne… mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras invité ! » Tu lui réponds comme si c'était tout à fait logique…. En y réfléchissant bien, ça l'est puisque l'on est fiancé ! Mais j'aurais aimé un mariage intime …. Enfin, j'ai des obligations envers mon peuple et notamment un mariage publique. Surtout que tu les as charmé comme tu charmes tout le monde.

« Tu n'as pas peur des …. Hum complications ou imprévus ? » Demande le commandant Joule d'un ton un peu hésitant.

« Yzak a raison vous savez, vous mettez la paix en jeu. » Lacus a donné son avis d'une voix très douce.

Je comprends qu'elle s'inquiète pour la paix et qu'elle veuille la préserver. Mon cœur se sert dans ma poitrine, même dans mes rêves les plus terribles jamais je n'ai imaginé devoir me battre contre mes amis pour imposer notre choix. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de mon frère et pour la première fois de la soirée, je sens que quelqu'un nous soutient et est d'accord avec nous. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, il doit rêver de se marier avec Lacus et ne peut pas le faire pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai dû te repousser avant. Je desserre les dents pour répondre mais tu es plus rapide que moi.

« Nous ne mettons pas la paix en jeu Lacus, nous la fortifions… Parce que nous osons prouver que Coordinateur et Naturel peuvent vivre ensemble…. » Ta voix est ferme et décidée.

« Mais Asuran, c'est ton point de vue. Je crois au contraire que… » Continue-t-elle, têtue comme toujours quand elle pense avoir raison. Mais tu l'interromps.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Vous aussi d'ailleurs » déclares-tu en regardant tes amis, « si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec notre décision. »

Personne ne parle, et je glisse un regard vers Kira. Il me sourit doucement pour me rassurer, mais ne dit rien. Il est le seul qui n'a pas encore parler, à part moi. Je lui rends son sourire et je pose ma main sur ton bras. Il est peut-être temps que j'intervienne… Mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

« Pour votre information, nous avons longuement réfléchis avant de décider de nous marier et nous avons écouté l'avis du conseil de Orb. Nous sommes conscients des difficultés que cela représente mais nous croyons que notre mariage ne changera pas grand chose en politique pour le moment. Peut-être prouvera-t-il au monde que Coordinateur et Naturel peuvent vivre ensemble. » Tu deviens bon en politique, je trouve. Peut-être pourras-tu me remplacer de temps à autre. J'ouvre la bouche pour intervenir mais Kira est plus rapide que moi.

« Au moins, eux font quelque chose pour changer les mentalités ! De plus, je suis sûre qu'ils ont bien réfléchis. Ensuite, regardez autour de vous un peu ! Tous les chefs d'Etat ont répondu à l'invitation, cela prouve que leur mariage est bien accepté ! Enfin, je me demande en quoi les Plants sont différents de la Terre. Vous jugez les Naturels à cause du Blue Cosmos, mais vous tenez des propos semblables à eux ! La question à poser était : vous, voulez-vous réellement la paix ? » Kira n'a pas élevé la voix, il est même resté très calme. Il me lance un regard fraternel. Et je sais que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir pour frère. Je lui souris reconnaissante de son aide. Toi aussi tu lui adresses un sourire.

Les autres ne répondent pas et se regardent cherchant sûrement ce qui arrive à mon frère ou bien quoi dire. Ils ne peuvent continuer la conversation car un dirigeant européen s'approche et nous félicite pour nos fiançailles. Je lui souris et entame une conversation avec lui. Au fond, la soirée va se passer comme un congrès politique sur la paix. »

* * *

C'est long donc je poste en 2 parties la suite demain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour toi**

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

Paring : Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yula Attha

Genre : romance/(drame pour le début)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ;)) euh Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : ma vision personnelle de la fin de Destiny.

Avertissement : ben comme je n'ai pas vu Destiny il peut y avoir des erreurs, Mea Culpa à l'avance. C'est un one-shoot, un peu long je sais '

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

POV Cagalli Yula Attha

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright dessus) : « _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Pour ma très chère Swacool (nbana-chan) chérie

Je cherche une beta readeuse, avis aux amateurs et fan d'asuca

**Pour toi (partie2) **

« Je soupire de fatigue. La soirée a été longue à saluer tout le monde, à sourire, à remercier. Je souris, au fond tout s'est bien passé et personne n'a émis de doute sur notre union hormis les Coordinateur, tes amis.

Je me lève et essaie d'ouvrir ma robe. Je n'y arrive pas. Je soupire de frustration. Pourquoi fait-on les tirettes si basses dans le dos ? Et comment font les femmes célibataires ?

Je sens une main l'ouvrir et caresser mon dos avant de se poser sur mes hanches.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller » Tu susurre à mon oreille, d'une voix séductrice, avant de la mordiller et de glisser tes lèvres sensuelles dans mon cou. Je peux ressentir ton désir à travers tes gestes et la chaleur de ton corps.

« Hum, … Je suis fatiguée et je… » Je m'arrête en sentant tes mains détacher mon soutient gorge et caresser mon dos. Je me retourne et passe les bras autour de cou. Je t'observe, la tête penchée sur le côté. Tes yeux sont troubles et laissent deviner ton désir. Je te souris avant de caresser ta joue.

« Tu sais que tu es légèrement obsédé, toi ? » Je te taquine gentiment, dire qu'avant tu étais distant et froid, jamais un geste érotique ou un regard qui aurait démontré une attirance physique pour moi !

« Uniquement avec toi, mon Ange » tu me rends mon sourire et approche tes lèvres de mon oreille : « parce que j'adore ton goût, que ton odeur m'enivre, que ta peau satinée est douce, que tes gémissements sont une douce mélodie … »

Je sens mes joues virer aux rouges pivoines rapidement. Et dire que je me trouvais obsédée parce que je rêvais que tu m'embrasses avec la langue ! Je sens tes lèvres se poser sur ma nuque et laisser une traînée de baisers sensuels le long de mon cou, avant que tu ne mordilles mon lobe d'oreille. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir sous tes douces tortures.

**Attention : lemonish/lemon**

Tes lèvres reviennent dans mon cou et je penche la tête sur le côté pour te donner un meilleur accès. Mes mains caressent doucement ta nuque. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce doux moment. Je gémis doucement. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu arrêtes, j'aime trop… tes mains remontent vers mes épaules, simples frôlements qui me font frissonner, et elles font glisser ma robe avant de m'enlever lentement mon soutient gorge. Une de tes mains vient sur mon sein droit et le masse doucement. Tu fais extrêmement attention de ne pas me faire mal. Depuis notre première nuit, après ton retour, tu te montres doux et très tendre. Je te soupçonne de t'en vouloir parce que j'ai eu mal cette fois là.

Tu remontes tes lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille pour me susurrer d'une voix tentatrice : « Tu aimes ? » Je gémis et rouvre mes yeux. Je tourne la tête pour me plonger dans tes yeux avant de te sourire et de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu quémandes tout de suite l'entrée de ma bouche et je te l'accorde. Nos langues se caressent et dansent ensemble. Je gémis à nouveau et laisse mes mains courir le long de ton dos. Je colle instinctivement un peu plus mon corps chaud contre le tien et je sens tes mains parcourir mon dos. Je mets fin au baiser, essoufflée.

Tu glisses tes lèvres dans mon cou à nouveau et dépose une traînée de baisers légers, comme des papillons se posant quelques instants sur ma peau sensible. Je les sens descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Tu commence à mordiller un de mes tétons pendant que ton autre main caresse tendrement mon autre sein. Je gémis et penche la tête en avant pour t'observer. Tu es à genoux devant moi, trop occupé par tes tortures pour remarquer mon regard. Je referme mes yeux et penche la tête en arrière, savourant tes caresses amoureuses.

« J'aime te voir comme ça… » Ta voix rogue me fais ouvrir les yeux, et je baisse légèrement la tête pour te regarder. « Hum ?? » c'est la seule réponse que je peux te fournir dans l'état où je suis. Comment fais-tu pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens et m'asservir à toi et à tes caresses ? Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant toi et dépose un baiser passionné sur tes lèvres douces et sensuelles. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus profond. Tes mains recommencent à parcourir mon corps et les miennes commencent à te déshabiller.

Je fais glisser ta chemise et laisse mes mains dessiner des cercles imaginaires sur ton torse nu. J'aime la douceur de ta peau, j'aime entendre tes gémissements, j'aime ta respiration saccadée taquinant ma peau sensible. Tu me soulève sans prévenir et me dépose délicatement sur le lit. Je souris en te voyant te débarrasser de ce qu'il te reste comme vêtement et m'enlever le seul sous vêtement qu'il me reste.

Tu t'allonges à mes côtés et je me tourne vers toi pour passer mes bras autour de ton cou et t'embrasser. Baiser qui devient vite incontrôlable et très sensuel. Tes mains recommencent à parcourir mon corps nu, je laisse les miennes dessiner des cercles imaginaires sur ton torse. Tu m'allonges sur le dos et te retrouves au-dessus de moi, tes lèvres pressées contre les miennes. Tu romps le baiser et t'éloigne, me privant de la chaleur de ton corps, de la douceur de ta peau. Tes yeux amoureux parcourent mon corps exposé, je sens mes joues rougir sous ton regard insistant.

« Tu es magnifique ... une vraie déesse » murmures-tu doucement.

Je me redresse pour reprendre tes lèvres. J'ai besoin d'un contact physique entre nous, ça me rassure, me rappelle que je ne rêve pas, que tu es bien là. Nos mains et nos lèvres reprennent le contrôle. Je savoure chacun de tes gestes, de tes baisers. Et j'essaie de t'en donner autant. Je gémis doucement contre tes lèvres alors que nous ne formons plus qu'un : un corps, une âme… Tu restes la tête dans mon cou, ta respiration frôlant ma peau irrégulièrement. Aucun geste, aucun son… nous restons sans bouger pendant quelques minutes savourant notre intimité, notre union.

Tes lèvres reprennent les miennes alors que tu te décides à bouger. Je sais pertinemment que je vais perdre ma lucidité. Je sais que quand je suis avec toi plus rien ne compte, je suis dans un monde où seul notre amour existe. Je ne suis plus que les sentiments que tu m'offres, que nos corps unis. Je ne ressens rien d'autre ta présence en moi et le plaisir, le bonheur qui l'accompagne. Mon corps se contracte contre le tien, je perds conscience de ce qui m'entoure…

**Fin du lemonish/lemon**

Tu es toujours en moi, sur moi. Je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure ; alors que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Ta tête est dans mon cou et ta respiration saccadée chatouille ma peau. Tu nous sépares. Je suis en manque de ta présence amoureuse. Tu te redresses et prends appui sur tes bras, pour ne pas m'imposer ton poids. Nos yeux se croissent, s'aimantent. Tu me souris, tes yeux trahissant ton plaisir et tes sentiments. Je te rends ton sourire du mieux que je peux.

« Je t'aime Cagalli Yula Attha… » Ta voix est mélodieuse et douce.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Asuran Zala… » Je te vois grimacer et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Tu te laisses tomber à mes côtés en soupirant de frustration. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait de mal ?

« Qu'est-ce qui… » Je commence mais tu m'interromps subitement.

« J'ai envie de t'appeler Madame Zala ! Quand est-ce que tu seras ma femme ? … Je veux dire officiellement et aux yeux de tous ? » Ta voix trahit ton exaspération. Je reste quelques temps la bouche ouverte sans bouger avant d'éclater de rire. Tu me poses la question tous les soirs depuis que je t'ai dit que l'on pouvait officiellement se marier. J'arrête de rire quand je croise ton regard d'enfant gâté à qui on refuse ce qu'il demande.

Je viens poser ma tête sur ton épaule. Immédiatement, tes bras m'enlacent pour me serrer plus fort contre toi et une de tes mains caressent doucement mon dos. Tu ne desserres ton étreinte que pour remonter le drap sur nous. Oh pas parce que tu as froid, mais parce que tu as peur que je prenne froid.

« Et bien, maintenant que l'on est fiancé, on peut prévoir la date du mariage… tu as une préférence ? » Je demande toujours blottie contre toi, une de mes mains posée sur ton cœur.

« Demain matin ! » ta réponse ne me surprend pas et me fais sourire.

« Asuran, j'aimerais beaucoup mais en une nuit organiser un mariage officiel ça va être impossible ! » Je me relève un peu pour te regarder dans les yeux. Tu me souris amoureusement.

« Je sais mon Ange. Mais je meurs d'envie que tu sois ma femme ! Alors j'aimerais que l'on se marie le plus vite possible ! » Ta main vient éloigner une mèche de mes yeux et caresser tendrement ma joue, « je ne veux pas te perdre Cagalli, pas encore… »

« Tu ne me perdras plus… » J'ai murmuré. C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur puisque tu es déjà parti. Mais c'est toi qui exprimes tes craintes que l'on soit séparé, comme si tu redoutais qu'un jour je m'en aille pour te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fais souffrir. J'ignore quoi dire pour te rassurer ou quoi faire. Tu m'attires à toi et m'embrasses sur les lèvres. Je réponds à ton baiser.

« Je sais, mais je ne serais sure que personne ne nous empêcheras d'être ensemble que quand nous seront unis. », ta main vient frôler ma joue, « même si tu es déjà ma femme à mes yeux ! » Tu me lances un regard taquin et rempli de …. Désir ?!? Je soupire intérieurement, comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'énergie ?

« Je sais que je suis déjà ta femme comme tu dis »

Tu te relèves et reviens prendre mes lèvres avec envie. Je mets fin au baiser.

« Asuran, tu n'es jamais fatigué ? Parce que là moi … j'ai plus d'énergie… » J'avoue avoir du mal à suivre ton rythme parfois.

« Pour toi, j'aurais toujours du temps et de l'énergie… pour te faire l'amour aussi d'ailleurs. » Je ne suis pas étonnée, mais je commence à croire que les Coordinateurs fonctionnent à l'énergie nucléaire ! Je baille involontairement et essaie de rassembler ce qu'il me reste de force.

« Mais toi tu es fatiguée mon Ange, la journée a été longue… » Tu embrasses ma tempe et m'attire à toi. Je me relève et dépose un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres. J'ai de la chance que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ! Je dépose ma tête sur ton torse et dépose une main sur ton cœur.

« Bonne nuit mon Prince. » j'aime t'appeler comme ça.

« Bonne nuit ma Princesse » ton bras m'enlace et me serre un peu plus contre toi. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que blottie dans tes bras, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi complète qu'avec toi près de moi. Je ferme les yeux lentement, savourant la chaleur de ton corps et la douceur de ton étreinte. »

* * *

« J'avance lentement dans l'allée sous ton regard admiratif. Tu me dévores des yeux, et à ton air je peux imaginer que tu me trouves magnifique. Mais surtout que tu aimerais que l'on soit seul ! Je souris et sous ton regard amoureux je sens mon stress diminuer même si je sais que tout le monde me fixe. J'inspire profondément alors que j'arrive à tes côtés en face de l'autel. Tu m'adresses un sourire très tendre.

Je reporte mon regard vers le prêtre, qui commence à officier. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit, je n'entends rien, je suis trop troublée. Je reste dans cet état jusqu'au moment où il t'adresse la parole :

« Asuran Zala, acceptes tu de prendre pour épouse Cagalli Yula Attha ici présente et de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans le bonheur et le malheur jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. » Tu réponds d'une voix sure et posée.

« Cagalli Yula Attha, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Asuran Zala ici présent et de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans le bonheur et le malheur jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, … » ma voix se brise un peu et tremble, mais est assez audible.

« Vous pouvez échanger les alliances » déclare le prêtre.

« Cagalli, veux-tu être ma femme ? » me demandes-tu.

« Oui, je le veux. Et toi, Asuran, veux-tu être mon mari ? » Ma voix est beaucoup plus sûre et posée que tantôt.

« Oui, je le veux » Me déclares-tu avec un sourire. Au fond, notre amour est enfin concrétisé et officiel.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Déclare solennellement le prêtre. Tu t'approches et poses tes lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser. Le reste de la cérémonie m'échappe, je suis toute à mon bonheur d'être ton épouse, enfin ! »

* * *

« Je suis assise sur le lit de notre suite. J'essaie de me calmer le plus possible. Ce que j'ai à faire, à dire n'est pas facile, surtout pour une nuit de noces ! Je devrais peut-être envisager d'attendre demain. Je secoue la tête, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Non, je dois le dire maintenant cela fait 2 semaines que je reporte l'inévitable. Si je l'avais dit plus tôt, je n'aurais pas de remords à devoir le faire maintenant.

« Ça va Princesse ? » Ta voix me force à relever la tête, tu es sorti de la salle de bain et tu me fixes inquiet. Je sens mes joues rougir et je rebaisse rapidement la tête. J'hoche positivement de la tête, n'osant pas te regarder. Tu t'approches et t'assieds à mes côtés.

« Tu es sûre ? » Tu doutes sûrement à cause de mon comportement étrange. Je tremble un peu et me décide à te parler. Mais tu as une autre conception de la nuit de noce ! Tu m'attires à toi et me force à te regarder, avant d'embrasser passionnément mes lèvres. Tu quémandes l'entrée de ma bouche alors que tes mains commencent à parcourir mon corps. Je réponds à ton baiser savourant un peu ta tendresse. Subitement, je te repousse et me mets debout. Il faut que je te le dise, maintenant !

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Asuran… » Ma voix est un murmure et je fixe mes pieds. Tu te lèves et t'approche doucement de moi.

« Cagalli, est-ce que ça… » Demandes-tu la voix un peu rogue. Je recule vers le centre de la pièce.

« Non ! » J'ai presque crié et tu t'arrêtes surpris par mon ton de ma voix et mon mouvement de recul. Pardonne-moi mon Amour, mais dans tes bras je n'arriverais jamais à te faire mon aveu. Un silence lourd s'installe dans la pièce alors que tu te contentes de me regarder et moi de fixer mes pieds nus.

« Il faut que je te le dise, maintenant… j'ai déjà trop attendu ! » Tu ne me réponds pas, tu ne poses aucune question. Ton silence me prouve que tu n'apprécie pas mon comportement. Je suis entrain de gâcher notre mariage et il n'y a même pas 24 heures que l'on est marié !

« Asuran, je te demande pardon d'avance … « Je fais silence, te lance un regard et croise tes yeux assombris. J'inspire et me lance d'une petite voix hésitante.

« Je suis enceinte… pardonne moi je ne sais pas comment… ni quand… j'ignore… c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du… je sais bien qu'on n'a jamais parlé de ça, mais je …. Pardon. » Alors que je débite mes phrases sans sens, quelques larmes cascadent sur mes joues. J'ai peur de ta réaction. Seul le silence me réponds et je sens mon corps commençait à trembler.

Soudain, je sens tes mains sur ma taille et je me retrouve collée à toi. Une de tes mains caresse mon dos pour m'apaiser et tes lèvres touchent mes cheveux. Tes gestes sont tendres et apaisants.

« Chut…. Alors c'est ça ta terrible nouvelle ? » Ta voix est étrangement douce et basse. Tu desserres ton étreinte et t'éloigne de moi. Tes yeux glissent vers mon ventre alors que mes joues prennent une couleur rosée.

« Asuran, je … » j'arrête subitement au milieu de ma phrase alors que tu viens de poser doucement et en hésitant ta main sur mon ventre. J'ose enfin relever les yeux et je constate que tu affiches un air joyeux et émerveillé ! Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

« On va avoir une fille… » Tu sembles être dans un autre monde.

« Une fille, je n'en sais rien… mais je … » Une fois de plus je ne finis pas ma phrase, tes lèvres viennent de me voler un baiser avant que tu me soulèves délicatement du sol et me dépose sur le lit doucement.

« Combien ?? » Tu t'allonges à côté de moi et repose ta main sur mon ventre encore plat.

« Euh, que je suis enceinte ? 2 mois et je le sais depuis 2 semaines mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. » Je fais une pause avant d'ajouter timidement : « tu m'en veux ? »

« T'en vouloir ? Alors que tu m'offres le plus beau cadeau existant sur terre ? Non, je suis un homme comblé : j'ai la femme que j'aime pour épouse et on va avoir une fille ! » Ta voix trahi ton allégresse et me fais sourire.

« Par contre, pour la nuit de noce, j'ai changé de programme ! » Déclares-tu tout en embrassant ma joue, « tu dois te reposer et elle aussi, donc on dort ! »

« Asuran, tu sais… » Je commence ne vain.

« Sans discussion madame Zala, j'ai dit on se repose ! » Ton ton est taquin. Je me mets sur le côté et viens me blottir contre toi alors que tu remontes la couverture sur nous.

« Je vais faire très attention à toi maintenant. Tu es un peu plus fragile qu'avant. » Tu murmures tout en caressant ma figure. Je souris ton amour et ton besoin de veiller sur moi me font me sentir en sécurité. Maintenant, avec toi à mes côtés, j'ai moins peur de l'avenir.

« Je voulais juste dire, ça pourrait être un garçon. C'est trop tôt pour le savoir. » Je murmure en me blottissant un peu plus contre toi.

« Ce sera une fille ! » déclares-tu sure de toi."

* * *

« Je reste émerveillée, même si je suis fatiguée. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de la petite créature qui dort dans les bras. C'est une fille, et elle a hérité de tes cheveux. Peut-être aura-t-elle mes yeux. Je souris doucement et caresse doucement du bout des doigts sa joue. La porte s'ouvre et tu entres avec un beau bouquet de roses en main. Tu me souris et les déposes dans un vase avant de t'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit et de passer un bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre toi. Tu caresses un peu ses petites mains et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Elle est magnifique » tu murmures doucement. Je dépose ma tête contre ton épaule. Je suis bien comme ça dans tes bras avec notre fille qui dort contre moi.

« Alors tu as enfin décidé son prénom ? » me demandes-tu curieux.

« Oui, elle s'appelle Léonore Attha Zala. » je déclare avec un sourire. Tu restes sans voix avant de te pencher vers moi et d'embrasser mon front.

« Merci mon Amour … pour notre magnifique fille et pour le nom… » Je te sens ému dans ta réponse. Je relève la tête et j'embrasse amoureusement tes lèvres. Notre tête-à-tête est interrompu par l'arrivée de Kira et Lacus. Ils m'ont apporté une boite de chocolat et un bouquet de fleurs. Ils sont tout sourire. Ils s'approchent chacun d'un côté du lit et se penche pour observer notre fille.

« Il est beau … » déclara Kira.

« Elle, c'est une fille Kira… » Tu lui fais remarquer gentiment. Lacus relève la tête et nous tournons toutes les deux le regard vers vous.

« Oui, maintenant on sait que c'est une fille, excuse-moi » Je grimace alors que mon frère te taquine. Je sens la discussion sans fin se pointer.

« Mais ça a toujours été une fille mon cher Kira ! Je l'ai dit dés le début que ce serait une petite princesse » déclares-tu sérieusement.

« Tu sais tu aurais pu te tromper mon cher… » Kira continue sur sa lancée, entrant dans ton jeu involontairement.

« Mais tu vois j'avais raison. Et c'est normal, un c'est ma fille et deux je suis un Coordinateur… je ne pouvais qu'avoir raison ! » Déclares-tu avec un air sur de toi, et une peu supérieur. Kira reste sans parler les lèvres entrouvertes et un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je lance un regard à Lacus et on éclate de rire.

« Asuran, tu exagères… » Kira te répond avec un air dérouté. Lacus sourit avant de lui empoigner la main.

« Allez viens Kira, on y va. Ta sœur a besoin de repos et je crois qu'ils veulent être un peu seuls… on reviendra demain Cali. Passez une bonne nuit tous les trois. » Elle l'entraine dehors et le silence retombe sur la pièce.

Je repose ma tête contre ton épaule et je t'observe caresser la joue de Léonore et puis la laisse refermer ses petits doigts sur une des tiens je souris. Elle est la preuve que Naturels et Coordinateurs sont une seule et même famille, la preuve que les guerres passées étaient stupides et inutiles.

« Elle est magnifique et si … petite… j'aurais peur de lui faire mal tu sais… » Tu murmures contre ma tempe avant de m'embrasser. Je souris et te lance un regard.

« Tu veux la prendre un peu ? » je te le demande parce que je sais que tu en as envie.

« Hum et si je lui fais mal ? » tu sembles inquiet et un peu apeuré.

« Tu ne lui feras pas de mal… tu ne m'en as jamais fait et puis c'est ta fille. » Je me détache de toi et me rassies. Tu inspires et tends les bras hésitant. Je te la donne et t'aide à la tenir correctement. Je souris devant ton air attendri et émerveillé. Je reviens m'appuyer contre toi et je ferme les yeux. »

* * *

« J'entre silencieusement dans la pièce et te cherche du regard. Je ne te trouve pas et je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Je regarde l'horloge digitale qui indique presque minuit. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Je baille et je m'approche du lit. J'enlève ma veste d'uniforme et je m'étends. Je suis rentrée plus tard que prévu, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fini aussi tard. Depuis la naissance de notre fille, j'essaie d'être là le plus souvent possible pour vous deux. Je m'assieds sur le lit et soupire. Où es-tu mon Amour ?

Je ferme les yeux et j'entends subitement un pleur aigu déchiré le silence. Je me relève et me dirige vers la porte mitoyenne séparant notre chambre de celle de notre petite Léonore. J'entrouvre la porte et aperçois Manna qui essaye de calmer Léonore. Elle l'a à bras et essayer de lui faire boire son biberon. Je souris, on dirait que la petite Princesse a décidé de faire une nuit blanche. Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout, elle est toujours très calme et fais ses nuits entières sans problème d'habitude. Je la mets au lit et lui raconte une histoire, que tu écoutes assis près de son berceau et puis elle dort jusqu'au matin sans nous réveiller. Pourquoi pique-t-elle une crise cette nuit ? Tu entres par l'autre portes et fixes étonné Manna. Tu t'approches et tu lui prends des bras ignorant le biberon qu'elle te tend. Tu berces un peu Léonore et ses pleurs diminuent de volume.

« Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? » demande Manna, « d'habitude elle est calme. C'est une petite fille facile. »

« Hum, c'est vrai. Mais sa maman n'est pas là. » Tu murmures en faisant le tour de la pièce tout en la berçant pour la calmer.

« Madame Cagalli ? Je sais mais … » commence Manna que tu interromps.

« Elle a l'habitude que Cali l'a mette au lit. Sa maman est toujours là avec elle. C'est elle qui la met au lit et la berce. Si elle pleure, c'est parce qu'elle veut sa maman et qu'elle en comprend pas pourquoi elle n'est pas là comme tous les soirs. » Déclares-tu d'une voix douce.

« Je vois … mais vous pensez vraiment Monsieur qu'elle comprend tout ça ? » Questionne Manna avec un sourie amusé.

« Hum, persuadé ! Chut mon Cœur, chut calme-toi ma Puce… » Tu murmures et puis chantonnes un peu, toujours en la berçant doucement. Tu te figes quand tu m'aperçois appuyée contre la porte. Tu me souris.

« Bonsoir Mon Ange » déclares-tu. Manna me remarque enfin.

« Bonsoir, désolée d'être rentrée si tard mais les émirs n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord… » Je m'excuse et me dirige vers toi après avoir salué Manna.

« Ce n'est rien, ma Princesse. » Tu murmures comme je suis à ton hauteur. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse chastement tes douces lèvres. Puis je dépose un baiser sur le front de Léonore qui continue de gémir dans tes bras.

« Alors, c'est parce que je ne suis pas là qu'elle pleure ? » je demande la tête penchée sur le coté toujours aussi impressionnée par tes théories sur notre fille, « mais elle est déjà plus calme dans les bras de son père je trouve. »

« Elle le sera plus quand elle comprendra que sa maman chérie est là ! » déclares-tu doucement.

Je souris et je remarque que Manna commence à sortit de la pièce. Etais-je aussi difficile quand j'avais l'âge de notre fille ? Je tends les bras et prends Léonore contre moi, caressant de ma main libre sa joue mouillée. Etrangement, en quelques minutes elle arrête de pleurer. Elle ouvre les yeux et me fixe un peu avant de m'offrir un magnifique sourie et de tendre ses petits bras vers moi. Elle a ton sourire, ton charme et ton pouvoir de séduction je trouve. Je lui souris en retour alors qu'elle gigote dans mes bras, la respiration encore saccadée, mais entrecoupée de gazouillement joyeux. Tu devais avoir raison. Entre temps tu es passé derrière moi et tu enlaces ma taille ton menton posé sur mon épaule pour l'observer avec un sourire. Comme à chaque fois que je l'ai à bras.

« Tu vois, quand tu es là, elle est adorable… Je crois qu'elle préfère quand nous sommes tous les trois. Cela doit la rassurée pour elle dormir. » Susurres-tu à mon oreille.

« Hum surement… alors petite Princesse, on voulait se faire entendre ? » je déclare avec un léger sourire. Léonore réagit en me tendant de nouveau les bras. J'ai une idée tout à coup, quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais faite avec elle.

« Et si on la prenait avec nous cette nuit, ça la calmera non ? » Je demande doucement.

« Une fois, ce n'est pas grave. Oui, elle peut venir dormir avec nous. Cela fera trois heureux au moins : elle d'être avec sa maman et son papa ; toi d'avoir ta fille que tu n'as pas su voir aujourd'hui ainsi que ton époux, j'espère, et moi d'avoir enfin mes deux femmes avec moi ! » Murmures-tu à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

Nous retournons dans notre chambre et je te tends Léonore pour moi prendre ma douche et me mettre en nuisette. Tu la prends et vas t'asseoir sur le lit tout en lui racontant une histoire. Bizarrement, elle ne pleure pas et te regarde les yeux grands ouverts et très attentives au son de ta voix mélodieuse. Je souris et file dans la salle de bain prenant une douche rapide et ressortant cinq minutes plus tard.

Je m'assois sur le lit et je baille. Tu me souris et me tends notre fille. Je la prends et la berce un peu chantonnant pour qu'elle s'endorme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ferme les yeux et dort. Je m'allonge la déposant délicatement entre nous et je te fixe. Tu te couches et l'observes avant de me sourire à nouveau. Je te souris en retour, fatiguée mais heureuse.

« Tu regrettes parfois ? » je n'ai pu empêcher la question de franchir mes lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'ai rien à regretter Cagalli. Comprends moi bien, j'ai pour épouse mon âme-sœur, la femme que j'aime, qui me complète et nous avons une petite fille magnifique. Non, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, j'en suis sûre ! » Réponds-tu avec un air sérieux.

« Je t'aime Asuran Zala ! » je murmure avec un sourire.

« Et je vous aime Madame Zala ! » me réponds-tu en tendant la main pour caresser ma joue. Tu te relèves et déposes un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres pâles. Puis tu te recouches et passe un bras protecteur autour de nous deux.

« Dors ma Princesse tu es fatiguée. Fais de beaux rêves » déclares-tu.

« Bonne nous mon Amour. » Je réponds ne fermant les yeux…. »

* * *

_**Quelques années plus tard **_

« Je suis appuyée contre le balcon et je regarde Léonore jouer dans le parc de la demeure. Je remonte mes yeux vers le ciel, et fixe l'horizon. Le soleil descend doucement rejoindre sa maîtresse… Je souris, il y a environ cinq ans ; ce même jour j'étais seule et désespérée sur une plage et tu es revenu vers moi. Depuis cette soirée là, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais séparés. Je suis heureuse que tu me sois revenue et je suis heureuse d'avoir accepté de t'épouser.

Je ramène mes yeux sur notre fille et je souris. J'attends impatiemment ton retour, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer… après le plus dur ce sera de le dire à la petite Puce qui joue dehors. Je ferme les yeux et savoure la caresse du vent sur ma peau, elle me rappelle tes caresses amoureuses… Je sens mes joues légèrement rougir à cette pensée ! Quelque chose m'encercle la taille et des lèvres amoureuses se posent sur ma tempe. Je sais que tu es là, amoureux et protecteur, et que toi aussi tu observes notre Princesse jouer.

« Alors ? » demandes-tu à voix base.

Je sais ce que tu désires savoir, ce que le médecin m'a dit cette après-midi. Je sais aussi que tu te doutes de la réponse. Tu sais avant je ne voulais pas d'enfant, ni me marier je trouvais ça stupide… Tout a changé pour moi quand je t'ai rencontré sur cette île déserte, quand nous nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois. Mais surtout quand tu es revenu… Pour toi, je suis prête à tout et tu le sais.

Je prends une de tes mains… je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai annoncé ça, ma peur et mon comportement étrange … aujourd'hui je sais que tu seras heureux de la nouvelle. Je la pose délicatement sur mon ventre et j'attends un peu.

« Asuran, je suis … » je commence mais tu m'interromps gentiment et me force à me retourner. Tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes pour un baiser tendre et chaste. Je constate ton expression plus que ravie et ton magnifique sourire, auquel je réponds.

« Enceinte … tu crois qu'on aura des jumeaux cette fois ? » demandes-tu contre mes lèvres.

« J'en sais rien peut-être … C'est trop tôt pour le dire … » Je te réponds. Je me blottis contre toi et j'entends Léonore qui revient vers nous.

« Il s'en est passé des choses depuis cette petite île … » murmures-tu, « je n'ai jamais rien regretté … Aujourd'hui nous sommes une famille … Je suis l'homme le plus heureux »

« Je t'aime … » C'est tout ce que je peux te répondre.

« Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse » susurres-tu avant de m'embrasser.

**FIN**

Alors ??


End file.
